No need
by Jtoasn
Summary: Merlin looked a bit hurt when Arthur was declaring his love for Gwen, why?


_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

Merlin couldn't help but grin at how defenceless Arthur looked, for once he was the one that had gotten to him, he had feelings for Gwen, and they both knew it.

"How can I admit that I think about her all the time?" Arthur exclaimed, Merlin was taken back at the sudden outburst, he hadn't expected Arthur to admit it

"Or that, I care about her more than anyone?" Arthur said, looking at Merlin straight in the eye, to show that he wasn't lying, a small smirk crossed his lips, "How can I admit that I don't know what I'd do if any harm came to her'

Merlin stared at Arthur for a brief second; it wasn't just a game to Arthur this time the prince was in love with her, he was in love with a servant, but not any servant.

Gwen.

Merlin wanted to say something, speak some words that would fix it all, but none came.

"It's all talk, and that's all it can ever be" Arthur said, and he turned away, a shadow of sadness in his eyes.

**

_I'll come back when you call me_

_No need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back when it's over._

_No need to say goodbye_

"He has feelings for her, doesn't he?" Lancelot said, as he leant against the tree, Merlin didn't have to say anything for him to know. He had seen it in his eyes when she had pulled her hand away from his in the tunnel, he had seen it when he glanced at her, and he knew it, because he had been willing to sacrifice himself to save her.

"What are you feelings for Gwen?" Merlin asked, looking up at Lancelot, with... hope? Hope that maybe, Lancelot was the one for Gwen, because maybe Arthur wasn't.

"My feelings... do not matter; I will not come between them"

Merlin's hope vanished as he said that, and he watched as Lancelot left the camp that they had made, Merlin hoped that one day he would come back and Gwen would go back to him, but for now... he was the one left to break her heart for Lancelot.

"Where's Lancelot?" she asked as she woke up from her rest.

Merlin had just finished snuffing out the fire, and he looked at her guiltily as the smile disappeared off her face, she got up with a knowing but pleading look in her eyes, knowing what she was thinking.

_No, I won't believe it._

"Where is he?"

"He's gone" he said, quickly, it was better if you did quickly.

He could see the tears in her eyes and through them, the heartache, the painfulness of a breaking heart, the fact that you now know that the love of your life, might not come back, or did not love you enough to stay.

He walked towards her, almost tempted to hold her.

"He said that some things can't be... he wanted you to know that you've changed him" she turned her back to him, he knew how she felt, and yet he could not find himself to comfort her.

**

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they're before your eyes_

Merlin walked beside them all in silence, Gwen didn't look at Arthur, and Arthur didn't glance back.

He wanted to say something, anything to make them start talking again, but he too was lost in his own thoughts.

He thought about Love, what had been haunting them this entire episode... the love between Gwen and Lancelot, between Arthur and Gwen and...

No.

It could never happen.

And Merlin looked at Arthur, would Arthur save Merlin if he was in trouble?

Probably out of guilt, like in the past when Arthur had risked his life to go get the flower when he Merlin was in trouble, but that was different from now, Merlin had drunk that wine to save Arthur in the first place.

He was just guilty.

He then looked at Gwen, tormented with the grief of losing Lancelot.

As they entered back into Camelot, everything turned back to normal, two servants and the prince, nothing less... nothing more.

"Merlin, go put the horses away, we'll go see Morgana" Arthur said, as the prince looked over at Gwen, with a hurt look, and Merlin watched as Gwen and Arthur ascended the stairs to where Morgana waited.

Merlin walked to the stables, he knew then, that they were meant to be together, Arthur and Guinevere.

They both know it, but they just won't act on it, it wasn't right... they couldn't be together, as Uther would not allow the two to be together, as he would not allow magic.

But he had no idea how many times magic had saved Arthur, how much Merlin had done to make sure that the Prince lived, how much that the prince didn't know about him...

How much, Merlin cared about Arthur, more than a servant should.

But it could never happen, but Arthur and Gwen... they had a fighting chance and Merlin would step out of the way when the time came for their destinies to be fulfilled...

But until that day came, until Arthur realised that he and Gwen could be together...

"Look on the bright side, you still have me"

_No need to say goodbye._

*****

JTOASN notes...

Song is by Regina Spektor: The Call.

This is a Arthur x Gwen/Gwen x Lancelot/ Merlin x Arthur fanfic.

Reviews/Comments are loved.


End file.
